Afraid to Dream
by Sunny1192
Summary: Another H/H songfic; this is nothin' but fluff, so I've been fair- I warned you early!


A/N I had a lot of fun with my first songfic and have decided that they're probably my favorite kinds of stories to write. So, here's another! Hope it's as good as the first; it might be a bit shorter, though. (The song's a lot shorter this time.) Oh, and a BIG thank you to the first reviewers of my other story: _Muchas gracias_ to Hermione Granger Weasley, Hermione26, and Rachie.V. You guys are great! Oh, and a special note to Hermione Granger Weasley (wow, that's a pain to type… how do you do it?)(Tee hee): you're welcome for the support; thanks for giving me such a glowing review. Glad my story was a success! =) Oh, and just like last time, when words are encased in this: *~*, it means they're song lyrics. Okay, I'm done, I swear!

~*~*~*~

Harry yawned and stretched. His watch told him it was only eleven o'clock, but it felt much later than that. He stared at the dying embers in the fireplace and felt a wonderful feeling creep into his heart as he shifted Hermione, who was asleep on his chest. Her love made him feel warmer than the once roaring fire had.

Hermione stirred but didn't awaken, and Harry envied her just for a moment. _I wish I could sleep so peacefully right now_, he thought. But something in his mind wouldn't let him rest.

*~*Afraid to dream, afraid that you may not be there*~*

*~*Afraid to dream, without you it would seem so bare*~*

*~*With open arms I call to you, I want you, dear*~*

*~*Just as I reach for you, why do you disappear?*~*

So that's what it was. Harry realized he was on pins and needles because he was still reeling from the day's events. _What a day_, he thought, as he remembered how much emotion the day had brought out, from him, from Cho, from Hermione. Was it only this morning that Cho had broken up with him? Was it only four hours ago that Hermione had declared her love for him? Was it only four hours ago that he had realized that Hermione was the most special girl in his life?

He bent down slightly so that his face was buried in her hair. Her breathed in her familiar scent and felt the soft strands tease his eyelids. _Yes_, he decided finally, _It's true. I really do love her._

~*~*~*~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. She started to panic, not remembering where she was, and then relaxed once she realized she was in the Gryffindor common room. Still a bit dreamy, she wondered, _Who on **earth** am I lying on?_ When she reached the realization that it was Harry, she smiled and cuddled up close to him. He was asleep, but as soon as she moved, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her tighter and nuzzled his face deeper into her hair. She giggled silently and breathed in Harry's scent. _He smells like a million different things,_ she thought. _He smells like what sunshine would smell like, if it had a scent. And he smells like a spring day, and warm grass, and wind rushing through treetops. He smells like everything good and right and pure in this world._

The thought made her feel warm and content. She realized that she felt butterflies in her stomach and shivered happily. Harry mumbled in his sleep and then snored in her ear. Hermione laughed and kissed his neck, which was right within reach of her lips. Harry didn't awaken, but he smiled bashfully in his sleep and Hermione wondered if it was the light from the small fire that was giving Harry's cheeks their blushing tinge.

She settled back into his arms but couldn't sleep. Her mind was rushing with a million thoughts at a time and she could hardly keep still. She knew Harry loved her, but… _What if he still loves Cho?_ she wondered. _Am I enough to make him happy? What if he wakes up and realizes that she's what he wants, not me?_ The very idea of losing Harry now that she had him gave her chills. She now had a bad case of paranoia to go along with her sleep troubles.

*~*Afraid to dream; I'll see you there with someone new*~*

*~*Afraid to find another one caressing you*~*

*~*Althought you promised me that this could never be*~*

*~*It's the thought of losing you that makes me so afraid to dream*~*

Hermione shivered more violently than she had meant to. She felt Harry stir. _I hope I didn't wake him up,_ she thought.

As if on cue, Harry spoke. "Mmm… you woke me up. I only got to sleep a few minutes ago!" Hermione could tell he didn't mind, though; his voice was playful, not annoyed.

She reached up and ran her fingers gently through his hair. "Harry," she began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied, looking down at her and smiling lovingly.

She began to feel better. "I'm having a hard time sleeping, and --"

"Well, I don't know," Harry interrupted, "I'm not very good at singing, and you don't want to hear me even attempt it at eleven thirty at night. Hermione, why don't you try some warm milk or something? I really can't --"

Hermione grinned and placed her index finger firmly over his lips. He laughed and kissed her hand. "Shhh," she said. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely --"

"Rude? Me? Never!"

"Harry Potter, hush!" Hermione said, giggling. "I'll put a silencing curse on you, and don't think I won't do it!" Harry pretended to lock his lips shut and then threw away the imaginary key. He raised his eyebrows, as if to say, 'There, is that better?'

"Much better," Hermione continued. "Now, I want to be serious for just a moment, if you think you handle that."

Harry consulted his watch and motioned to Hermione that he had all night. She smiled. "All right, as long as you don't have anywhere else to be…" She raised an eyebrow and he pretended to look shocked, then shook his head vigorously, like a dog coming in out of the rain. "Good." She was enjoying this, even if Harry wasn't helping with the seriousness of the situation. "Harry, I was almost afraid to go to sleep, because I'm afraid that in the morning you'll forget all about me and rush off to find Cho. I couldn't bear that and I just need to get some reassurance from you that --"

This time, it was Harry's turn to silence Hermione by placing his finger over her lips. "I know," he started. "I was having a horrible time getting to sleep tonight, too. I was so afraid that you would wake up and see that it wasn't me that you wanted, it was someone else, or maybe you would realize that you didn't want anyone and then leave me. But you know what I realized?" Hermione shook her head slowly, taken in by Harry's words. Harry continued, "I realized that I loved you. That I love you. That there is no one else on this earth that I want more than you, and I know that you feel the same way. I don't know how I know, I just know. It's a feeling. Call it intuition, call it fate, call it wishful thinking, but I know that you love me and that we're meant to be together. That's what makes everything okay. The entire world could fall apart, and I know that no matter what, you and I would still have our love for each other, which makes it okay, no matter what happens. I love you, Hermione, and I know that you love me, too."

Hermione had nothing to say. She gazed into Harry's eyes and knew that what he said was true. She loved him with every particle in her being, and somehow, she realized that he loved her just as much.

*~*Although you promised me that this could never be*~*

*~*It's the thought of losing you that makes me so afraid to dream*~*

Hermione realized that her fears were irrational. Never taking her eyes off of Harry, she felt both of their bodies slowly relax and she felt herself growing drowsy. Harry's eyes suddenly looked very tired, and she knew that hers must look the same way. "Harry," she whispered, "Do you think that if two people love each other so much, do you think there's a special bond between them, like soulmates?"

"Hermione, if there is such a thing as a soulmate, **you** are mine."

"You're mine, too, Harry." He gathered her up and pulled her close against his body, and she placed her forehead so that it was touching his. He wriggled his eyebrows, tickling her. She, feeling playful, too, fluttered her eyelashes against his cheeks. "Mmm…" sighed Harry contentedly, on his way to a deep sleep. "Hermione? Do you think that soulmates can have the same dreams at night? Do you think they can visit each other in their dreams?"

Hermione smiled at the thought. "I certainly hope so, Harry," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams," he murmered softly as sleep took over.

"Sweet dreams, Harry, and I know they will be. You'll be in them." Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips and then fell into sleep as well.

~*~*~*~

A/N Sorry, should've warned you: this story contained a corniness factor of over ten thousand! Doesn't this story make you want to go to sleep? It makes me sleepy (although that could be due to the fact that it's three thiry in the morning), I know. The song being used is called 'Afraid to Dream,' and it is by one of the most amazing men to have ever walked this earth: Benny Goodman. I swear, the man was a genius. =) Hope you enjoyed this one, there are certainly more to come. Oh yeah, and… ::deep breath:: TheseCharactersAreNotMine,SoIDon'tTakeAnyCreditForThem.TheyBelongToJKR,AnotherGenius. The end!


End file.
